


The Sorting Hat

by Grae_Wolf



Series: Batman Prompts [23]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grae_Wolf/pseuds/Grae_Wolf
Summary: HogwartsAKABruce's musings on each of his boys' Sorting





	The Sorting Hat

This is it. The first of my children is going to Hogwarts this year. Dick goes this year, in two more Jason goes, then Tim the year after, and finally Damian three years after that. I could already guess which house each would be in, but the Sorting Hat would, as always, make the correct decision for each student. The first years are being brought in. I tune out most of the Sortings, only politely clapping after the Hat makes its decision along with all the other teachers. My gaze snaps up as Dick's name is called. He catches my eye and smiles at me as I give him a reassuring nod. The Hat only takes a few moments after he sits and it is placed on his head to reach its decision. When it calls out his House, I smile as my suspicions were proven correct. 

_ HUFFLEPUFF _

* * *

Dick is now in his third year, so now its Jason's turn to be Sorted. His class of first years are led in, and as it was with Dick, I tune out most of the Sortings. Eventually, Jason's name is called. I catch his gaze and see the veiled fear in his eyes. I smile to reassure him and watch as he sits and the Hat is placed on his head. His Sorting takes slightly longer than normal, but not alarmingly so. My suspicions were proven right for a second time as the Hat calls out his House.

_GRIFFINDOOR_

* * *

Tim is entering his first year. I expect his Sorting will be the easiest of my children. He's not nervous as he sits on the stool and the Hat placed. His Sorting doesn't take very long before the Hat calls out the House that all of us expected for him. 

_RAVENCLAW_

* * *

Damian, my youngest, was finally starting his Hogwarts journey. The same year that my oldest, Dick, was finishing his. Damian's Sorting could go in multiple directions. He, like Tim, was unfazed by the process. The Hat was deliberating for longer than normal, but, like with Jason, not alarmingly long. Finally, the Hat makes its decision. And for the fourth time, my suspicions were correct about my child's House. 

_SLYTHERIN_

 

 

 


End file.
